The Hit Man
The Hit Man is a never-released film created for MEA 261 class, Advanced Animation, at College of the Canyons. The edgy concept was developed for several weeks before being dropped in favor of New Friends ~ An Environmental Fable. Film Details *Release Date: n/a *Running Time: n/a *MPAA Rating: n/a *Director: n/a *Producer: Masha Vasilkovsky *Writer: Andrew Bermudez Plot Summary The film begins at the food mart, where customers come and go. One of these customers is named Juniper, who moonlights as a hit man. While putting some groceries in the trunk of his prized car, a man by the name of Tim walks up and opens the door to his car too fast, leaving a dent in Juniper's car. Tim apologizes, but Juniper masks his rage. As Tim pulls away, Juniper writes down his license plate number and follows close behind. Juniper is ready to take down his next target. That night, he tracks Tim to an elegant hotel and disguises himself as a butler. He heads up to the room where his target is residing. Lightly knocking on the door to the suite, Tim answers the door and then recoils in fear. Wanting to know why Juniper has come to see him, Tim panics and trembles with fear in his words. Juniper slides out his handgun and fires away. Tim stumbles back, out onto the patio, and trips, sending him over the railing. Juniper rushes to the railing and observes him land on top of a conveniently-parked car. Juniper then groans in frustration; it just so happened that Tim crushed Juniper's prized car. Production History As part of the Advanced Animation Class, teacher Masha Vasilkovsky had the students find their character designs in wood grain. One of the characters found was a ghoulish, phantom-like form that spoke the essence of a villain. In late August 2012, pre-production started, with an expected release that December (even though the film was never officially announced). However, as the concept lagged, creator Andrew Bermudez expressed increasing disdain for the story, stating that "if I don't care what happens to these characters, then the audience won't." The project was cancelled early September, and Mustache Maniacs Film Co. moved its development efforts over to New Friends ~ An Environmental Fable. Characters *Juniper (n/a) *Tim (n/a) *Bellhop (n/a) Credits *Andrew Bermudez - Creator, Concept Artist, Story *Masha Vasilkovsky - Teacher, Adviser Trivia *Juniper is named after the juniper tree, referencing the fact that his form was found in the pattern of wood grain. *Father Juniper in New Friends ~ An Environmental Fable is named after Juniper the hit man. *Originally, Juniper was just going to shoot Tim; the car was added to give Juniper a motive to shoot Tim. *As suggested by the concept art, a bellhop was going to appear in the film. The role he would have played in the story is unknown. *In a piece of concept art, Tim's room number is 424, alluding to the month and day The Adventures of Legoman was released (April 24). Gallery Tim Design.jpg|Concept art by Andrew Bermudez Juniper Design 02.jpg|Concept art by Andrew Bermudez Juniper Design 01.jpg|Concept art by Andrew Bermudez Bellhop Design.jpg|Concept art by Andrew Bermudez Storyboard001.jpg|Storyboard by Andrew Bermudez Storyboard002.jpg|Storyboard by Andrew Bermudez Storyboard003.jpg|Storyboard by Andrew Bermudez Storyboard004.jpg|Storyboard by Andrew Bermudez Storyboard005.jpg|Storyboard by Andrew Bermudez Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Unreleased Category:Non-Canon Category:Class Assignment Category:2012